Kion's Trial
by RyanSquad
Summary: After killing Scar and the Pride Landers winning, Kion is placed onto trial. He still have struggles of his past life but it is hard. What is his fate? 'Sequel' to "Two Cubs, Raised Together" and "Broken Pieces".


**This is a slight sequel towards Broken Pieces to let you all know of Kion's fate and how he's going to have to gain retrust in the pride and relations to his family and friends.**

**Kion's Trial**

The Pride Lands have flourished through much throughout the many years. It have even been at its most horrible states at times but yet light always combat and overcome darkness.

Even had the Pride Landers most dangerous enemy somehow survive the first time have eventually been overthrown by an powerful emotion that he couldn't anticipate into the end.

Love.

When Prince Kion turned against Scar who have manipulated him throughout his cubhood and turned him, it was a shocker to many since he killed so many innocents throughout the years. When he was serving Scar, he have taken the name of Prince Krayt, had emotions after killing many innocents. Everyone despised him now even after he did what he did and saved three young lionesses life.

Many animals want to put him on trial and sentence him to death in his still weaken state before he can try anything that can kill them, but Princess Kiara won't allow that happen and wants to a fair trial; one that classified it.

Although King Simba argued at first, he decided to listen to his daughter and the trial will begin in a week from that time which buys Kion time to recover for a trial since he's emoitonally broken and clearly regrets everything he done. Kiara convince her father to assigned escorts for Kion since she fear he'll try something.

Her suspensions were confirmed one day:

Three young lionesses scrolled through the Pride Lands. They stayed downwind and separated to surround an antelope that didn't see them. The three got ever closer to the animal who was eating grass and still haven't seen them.

One lioness let out a roar, followed by another. The antelope saw her in the last minute and try to run but one of the lioness attached itself onto its neck in a very fast motion, stunning the creature for a second and cause it to swirm with its leg. Another lioness gotten its legs. And the one who roared advanced and jumped onto the creature, bitting down and killing the animal.

Victorious, the three lionesses scanned their kills. "Well done, girls," the golden lioness; the one who is leader of the Lion Guard and have save the entire Pride Lands, Kiara, praised her friends.

The creamish tan lioness stood up with a proud Victorious smirk on her face. It was one of Kiara's closest friend since cubhood and a member on the Lion Guard, Tiifu. "Yeah, we all do make quite a great team, don't we?" She inquires.

"Yeah, we do." The dark tan one of them added, walking up and standing beside her friends with a smile. These three were the oldest of friends and have been through a lot with each other but always come out victorious in the end.

Kiara laughed at her friends. "Yeah, but I hope the same can be said for my... little brother." She added, her face starting to lowered as remorse left her eyes. As much as she wants to trust him, she couldn't completely despite her faith in him.

Even if she wants to help him, Kion has a lot to make up for. He have done horrible and terrifying things considering the stories he told her at his time as Scar's heir and the innocents he killed.

Tiifu nuzzled Kiara softly and comfortably. "He can be molded back into the lion he use to be and may not only earn your trust but the other lions." She comforted.

"Yeah, not like he threw his own one who he have thought as his father for years." Zuri reminded the young princess. "Also he needs you, even though his body is healing from... our battle," she cleared her throat when said that part. "He's getting mentally worse everyday."

Kiara nodded in agreement. She notice that Kion just stays asleep in the den and doesn't go out for anything, beside freshwater which is usually force upon him, because Kion likes to disobey things. The three found themselves bringing him, albeit softly to the nearby watering hole and forcing him to drink before bringing him back.

Mostly, it's an drag since he just wants to end his life but they are not going to allow him to kill himself like that and would usually force him to eat and drink. The three are slightly stronger then Kion when he has full strength.

Now that he is weaker. Kion is way weaker then before. But should he recovered he will be stronger however they will still be stronger then him due to the volcano experience. Atleast, he can move more now in these days.

"Yeah, anyway let's dragged this back," Kiara declared. "Amani still needs to recover from her parents death so she most likely need to eat. Kovu is with helping my father and brother so he must be hungry and haven't eat off, so we'll only have some tomorrow that we don't have to hunt."

"Oh goodie," Tiifu said, raising her eyebrows towards them in a teasing manner. "Guess we don't have to help the good old inexperience Kiara tomorrow."

Zuri laughed at that. "Without us, Kiara wouldn't be able to catch this hunt." The two love to tease the princess and her reactions all the time.

Kiara face flustered towards them. "Hey!" She exclaimed, her eyes narrowed at her two friends. "Without me, you two would have collapsed into each other." Even though her face seem mad, her voice tell otherwise and she was remembering the simpler times. Atleast things are getting that way again. "Now let's head back."

* * *

When the three headed back, they heards sounds coming from inside of the den. More like screeches and squeals, followed by grunts. The three feared the worst. What happen when they were gone? Is something bad happening? What's going on?!

The three stormed inside and saw the young golden lion who is Kion trying to jump around his old friends to clearly get out of the cave. "Guys! Leave me alone! And let me go!!!" Kion pleaded. "I can't stay here! I'm an monster and murderer!"

"No, Kion, you're not," Fuli protested.

Bunga didn't make it any better. "Yeah, even though you killed so many others such as Chumvi, Nuka, and Mheetu..."

"Bunga," all of them said to the honey badger who shrugged.

Now their attention were all to the honey badger, the group didn't see Kion jumping past them until it's too late and ran out of the den. The group gasped and tried to call out for him but they saw Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri.

Kiara knew they must find him fast before he does something he regret. The three immediately dropped the dead animal. "Fuli!" Kiara ordered. "You take this antelope! We'll find him!"

The three young lionesses stood up and ran out with calls of him to come back. Even though he is fast, he still is hurting in the paw from the battle when Kiara literally caused blood to form on his paw.

Kion were soon surrounded by three young lionesses. The lion felt his sister pinning him. "Kion! Stop!" Kiara didn't want to hurt him in any way whatsoever but he has to be brought back to Pride Rock.

"Leave me alone!" Kion snapped, baring his teeth as he forced her off of him. She landed beside her friends, but she managed to land perfectly onto the ground. "I'm just like Scar! I was his heir for a long time!"

He growled. "Kion, just stop," Kiara said. "We don't want to hurt you but you cannot not go anywhere."

Kion somehow gotten the idea he can take the three who beaten him around a week ago on. "Very well!" He lunged forward as did the three and the battle beginned. More-and-more, the three lionesses held back from soing permanent blows.

Unlike when he was Krayt, Kion didn't went for killing blows. He own them a favor and beside his old friends these three were the only ones who shown actual careness and love for him now. He didn't want to kill them, just make them incapacitated and unconscious so he just leave.

Kiara merely countered while Tiifu send blows in harmless areas and Zuri blocked his strikes. The three plans to weared him out and then drag him back to Pride Rock. Kion soon tired out and were sending weaker blows.

Kiara didn't had to countered anymore. She went forward and send her head through his stomach. The golden lion grunt and gasp as she send him behind her and he hitted the ground with little pain. He knew this was a subdue method.

Tiifu pounced on him and held his paws down. He wiggled underneath her but try to kicked her off. She didn't pulled so hard but his paws were delicate now. Zuri aided into holding him down.

Kiara narrowed her eyes at him. "You could have made this easy but you choose the hard way." She said, as she restrainted him in a soft yet firm manner.

"I cannot go back into the lion I was before I became Krayt!!!" Kion snarled. "Well guess what! Kiara!!! You're sadly mistaken! You hear me!!!"

Kiara sighed. "Kion, you need to chill," she said softly. "So we can all help you."

"I don't need help," Kion hissed. "I'm an monster!" He struggled in his sister's grip. "I killed many innocents without any emotions." Kion tried to force their paws off his but find himself to unable to do so.

Kiara bended down towards him and softly nuzzled him. How can this had happened to her brother? Was this because she couldn't protected him from the dark path as a cub?

With her head still bended down, Kiara had stopped nuzzling him a few seconds ago but yet wrapped her paws around him as if to both restrict and to show that she had love him. "Yes, you had but you destroyed Scar as well," Kiara countered him. He have opened his mouth to respond, but the princess beaten him to it. "Despite what you have done, I highly doubt we would all have been here."

Kion stared up towards her with sad eyes. He knew she was right but she still is mad at him for everything he done. She loved him. That is why she went to save him. But he have harmed her and hunted her for years.

He also feared Tiifu and Zuri's reactions. He can tell that they'd wanted to do much more to him during the first battle but eventually as they grow up they have became more sympathetic for him which had aided him into redemption.

Kion wanted the three to kill him though. "Have you forgotten to what I did to Chumvi?" Kion blurted out, his eyes fixed on Zuri. "And Nuka," he turned his gaze up to Kiara. "Or what have I done to all three of you?"

Zuri spoke up before Kiara could have. "We know what you're trying to do, Kion, but it's not going to work." Zuri said, a frown on her face.

"I'm not trying to do anything!" Kion lied. The three only smiled at him in response. He let out a sigh, knowing the three had him beat mentally. 'Damn it, do they have to be so stubborn?' Kion thought to himself. "Fine I'm trying to get you three to kill me, but don't you agree I deserve death?"

"We believe you deserve an punishment but not death," Tiifu retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah, okay," Kion said bitterly. "Well, then give it to me. Kill me; I deserve to be with Scar. You three are strong and overmatch me. I won't fight this time. I want to die by someone's grip."

Kiara unsheathed her claws, and Kion slightly smirk at that action. What he didn't expect however is when placed him on her back firmly but comfortably then she would usually done. Kion's eyes widened at her. "I'm afraid no can do, Kion," Kiara joked.

Kion glared up to the sky since it's literally the only thing he can do. "Great kings above!" The golden lion pouted, his eyes glaring. "What do they see in me?!"

Kiara stopped for a minute. "We can see the good in you," Kiara announced. "You had much evilness and have claimed many lives but you managed to pull back in the end."

Kion paused for a minute. His trial will be in five moons and most likely will be requested the death penalty by being the heir of Scar for years and killing another prince and nearly killing the future King of the Pride Lands.

* * *

"Prince Kion, you have commited many crimes against the Pride Lands and will have to get some sort of punishment-"

As his father continues to speak with Kopa and Kiara behind him - Kopa has finally returned from his coma and made a full recovery; and Kiara encouraged him before the trial that everything will be find.

His friend was in the front of the crowd. It's funny how he caused them much pain and suffering as Krayt but none had wanted him to die in a painful status.

Kion stared up to his father; it have been since morning since the trial started. It's going by too slow. Apparantly, the Pride Landers didn't trust him so they had two young lionesses; Tiifu and Zuri watched him. Kovu is a bit in the front just in case Krayt snapped. He felt time itself seemimg to stop as everything seem to turn blurred. He closed his eyes and remembered the words:

_'I need him!'_

"Before we make a decision, we all want to know why you did what you did," his mother was now speaking though in a much softer tone then his father.

Kion sighed and glared at Kopa for a second. He have remebered his old brother causing his life nothing but hell as a cub. He make fun of who he was going to grow up to be. He'd mocked Kion and yet he is surprised.

Kion stepped forward; his eyes now locked towards his father, his muscles bunched, paws without claws. He slightly wrinced at what he was about to say but years of anger that had happen to him as a cub still burned through him. He had so much emotions that he is going to let out on all of the Pride Landers at once.

"Look at me as Scar's heir! I killed many innocents! I harmed many innocents! Yes! I have done things under Scar's bidding! Yes! I have serve the name as Krayt! Yes! I had hurted and almost kill my sister in battle! Yes! I had try to kill my brother and father! Yes! I have killed Nuka and Mheetu! Yes!" Kion roared out, utterly shocking the animals that caused them to all fall silent. It wasn't the dark roar he could keep under control but it was large and giant.

"But yet none of you - not even you King and Queen of the Pride Lands understands my backstory! All of you just judge me because I was loyal to Scar! But guess what, as a cub, I had feelings too however most beside a few of the cubs in the Pride; like Kovu, Nuka, Amani, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Vitani never picked on me! But let me tell you all something!"

Kion takes in a sigh as he turned to where the most animals were. He hope he can manage to let out these emotions! Eyes were now fully on him, showing that all of the Pride Landers were shocked into frozen, and he would finally get to speak his mind infront of an audience.

"My big brother, Kopa, mistreated me since I was a young cub! I have always been seen as trash and a lion who would never accomplish something! Now I'm not here to say: let's stopped Kopa from ruling and taking away his birthright! But guess what he treated me like I was garbage and an embarrassment to him! I know I shouldn't have hurted many animals, but none of you stood up for me beside Nuka... and sometimes Kovu! But everyone acted like they didn't knew what was going on or too oblivious to!"

"Kion, calm down," Simba said sternly like a father speaking to their cub. "Or you'll have to be removed from here!"

"Well, then remove me!" Kion yelled up to his father, shocking him into silenced due to no one ever having the position to hold that strong back bone. "It would only prove my point infront of everybody! You can act blind and stupid! But listen to me for once in my life! Allow me to speak my emotions with words instead of my claws! Because believe it or not, this is how... not only my parents or brother but the entire Pride Lands shape me into!"

"Not I'm not going to say that I should have killed and harm many innocents for the throne!" Kion continued. "But what I'm going to say is that so many of you up there down here knew about this bullying but none of you took one chance to stick up for me! And is surprised when I joined Scar after everything I went to! I use to had nightmares that Kopa would've kill me in the process of beating me up one day but of course I kept it quiet because no one ever cared about that random little cub in the background!"

The audience was shocked and let out huge gasps, as did the King and Queen of the Pride Lands; even the lionesses, and Kopa and Kiara. Kopa didn't realized he had done so much emotionally damage to his little brother back as an cub. He notice a few glares shotted into his direction by a few lionesses; Kiara, Amani, and Vitani being one of them. Perhaps Kion had a reason to why he have fallen and didn't actually want to do all of this!

"How long have you keep this silence?" someone asked from the croud.

"For a long time, I had to!" Kion shouted, not wavering to the slightest. He didn't care if everyone is shock now because they didn't seem to care a long time ago. "No one would've believed me, like I'm sure you some of you don't believe me now! And you don't have to but none even cared about me! To everyone, I was always the cub who would have took their bullshit and put up with it for six months!"

"But why did you join Scar? It has to be bigger then this." One animal inquired from the croud. Other animals muttered their agreement to the random animal.

Kion let out another sigh though it was softer then before. He was about to tell them personal information and his life as a cub. What's kind of sad is that none of them know he've been talking to Scar for weeks before he joined him, beside Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri at the end because they had told him on a raining day when they had to stay in the den all day.

"I joined Scar because that bastard is Master of Manipulation! He have made me felt sympathy for him due to him telling him that he had a _similar_ past to mine! He have talked about Ahadi and Mufasa much, and the reason to why I believed him is because I'd the same experiences with Kopa! And he has twist my mind into believing everything he said! Nunka had aided further into my corruption and they have show me the dead bodies of the Kings and others in the past!"

"Did you report to someone?" Beshte asked from the crowd.

At hearing his old friend's voice, Kion's eyes softened for an few seconds but he resumed his rant. He guessed most of the Pride Landers didn't knew he was the one who turned Scar into the Pride Lands.

"Yes, when I found out who and what he is I nearly striked him down but decided to turn him into the Pride Landers; my parents were away in another Pride so was Mheetu and Tanu, so I went to the other males, Chumvi, Tojo, and Malka." Kion explained. "I wanted to come to help because I felt slightly betrayed but I knew they were going to turn me down and they ordered me into the cave and so I left however his voice kept echoing in my head telling me my siblings were jealous of me. I acted onto my instincts and went away, knowing the danger I went into."

"What happen when you gotten there?" Fuli questioned, her green eyes still registering from the shock of what have happened behind her and all of her friends back. She even doubted Kion's family were aware of this...

Most of the Pride Landers knew from Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri's view but none knew from the one who have to face it firstpaw and made the choice he'd made.

"When I gotten there, I saw Chumvi cornering Scar with his claws flexed and neared his neck. I were confused and kind of shocked. Scar had told me it would have come to that and that the Pride Landers were taking over. Chumvi told him that he will never rule the Pride Lands again and that he had lost. Scar said that he will die and he tried to push up against his paw with his eyes honestly shimmering. Scar begged me for help and I didn't knew what to do at first. Chumvi also begged me to help him kill Scar. I didn't knew what to do. Eventually, I had to make a choice. After he'd gotten weak and Chumvi were about to strike him down, but without thinking and I didn't knew what I was going and strucked at his paw and Scar threw him over him but he managed to hang on and Scar lunged torwards him and threw off the cliff. He then name me Krayt and told me Kiara was to banish me one day."

"Is that all?" Simba questioned.

Kion notice most of the Pride Landers eyes soften and saw sympathy off of them. Kiara came down Pride Rock with some horror in her eyes. Tiifu and Zuri also was full of shock. He knew he had some explaining to do about that nightmare part, and smiled sheepishly towards the three knowing he would be getting an interrogation soon. Kovu walked beside Kiara and send a glare towards him when he saw that flirtatious stare he given his sister.

Kiara unsheathed her claws as did the three others but didn't attack. "Follow us, Kion," Kiara ordered, her tone full of some anger and hatred. He hope he gets to live long enough to explain that. Why did his father had to assigned them to take him to the den?

Kovu soon stopped following them. But the three continued down, eventually leading him off and into the den where he can lay down for his sentence. "Kion!" Kiara's voice boom.

He saw three young lionesses glaring at him and look like they were aiming at prey. Kion can tell they wanted to rip his entire body out right then and there. "Hey, I had to tell nothing but the truth." Kion defended himself. "Sorry. I didn't want to get you three involved."

"If you didn't keep your mouth shut and exposed your feelings then, you wouldn't have fallen, you fool!" Tiifu snarled towards him.

Kion simply shrugged at that from the other lioness and uncaringly said. "Not like no one would have listen to me. I was too pandora to everyone and just the third born. It's not my fault."

"Not your fault?!" Zuri thundered. "You could have just talk to someone! You've a big sister for an reason who is suppose to look out for you!"

"She was too busy with her Lion Guard's duties," Kion states sheeplishly. "The Lion Guard is important. Isn't that right, Kiara?"

Kiara let out a big exhaled as an response. "Kion, in those last few minutes I really build a lot of hatred for you." Kiara says heavily, her teeth bared. "I'm trying to find reasons not to hurt you."

"Because you love me," Kion states giving a sheepishly smile that she just couldn't resist. "Now," he turned around. "So can you three hunt?" he asked.

"What type of question is that?" Tiifu asked from behind him, narrowing her eyes. "A few days ago; remember we had an antelope."

"I may have forgotten," he teased, stroking his chin.

"Oh, if I hit you on the head, would you remember?" Kiara giggled.

"I'm good," Kion said shyly. "You gave the hardest hits in that battle that I'm going to keep for years." He look flustered at that as Kiara throbbed him teasingly on the shoulder, making him back up with a yelp.

Zuri raised an eyebrow towards him. "Well, who's fault is that?" She asked. "You attack us to defend Scar."

Kion turned around and frown at the three, his eyes now more stormy and serious. He knew the real reason... well most of the reason he blocked Scar from the three is because a part of him were exposed and he didn't want the three to become new versions of him.

"Did I do it to defend him?" Kion asked. "Or did I do it to defend you three from darkness?"

Tiifu narrowed her eyes, now confused at that comment by him. "What?" She inquired, bemused just as Kiara and Zuri.

Kion sighed. "More interrogations." He whispered underneath his breath but the three didn't heard it. "Well, you three should know Mufasa's voice been in my head for some time before the confrontation. He been trying to push me back but it never worked. When you three came and when I showed you to Scar. Scar was feeding off your anger and emotions. If you three strucked Scar down, it would have caused you to most likely fallen due to acquiring the darkness."

"So wait, if it would have caused us to fallen?" Kiara asked softly. Just think she and her friends were so close to darkness and could have came out different lionesses that day. They already did kinda. "Why didn't it cause you and you still haven't gotten to the point to why you block him?"

"Well, you three were about to strike him down." Kion continued. "Mufasa came into my head and told me to stop you three and not allow you three to be corrupted by darkness. Using the excuse that I didn't want you to kill my _father_ I did so and we fought."

Tiifu frowned to him. "So you saved us two times?" She questioned.

Kion nodded. "I guess I always love you thr-I mean always cared about you three." He corrected.

The princess smirked. "Love eh?" Kiara teased. "Big strong and fierce lion Prince Krayt have feelings for his sister and her friends and will protect them, huh?" She loved getting a kick out of him and his reactions cheered her up.

"Yeah, okay, I may have a soft spot for you three but-" Kion realized he made a mistake in words. "Alright! Fine! I care about you three but if you tell anyone this I will kill you."

Before the three can continue teasing him, three oldee lionesses than the three girls came into the den. They seem to have be giving Kion a glare. The three had a feeling that not everyone wanted Kion to live, but they didn't knew what the king pick but most likely Nala picked him to live and not die.

"Your trials ready," the lead lioness said. She had brown fur, blue eyes, and an brown nose. "Scum traitorous rat." she whispered underneath her breath, that none of the girls heard.

But Kion did. He exploded and turned around. "Say that again!" Kion thundered, beginning to storm up towards her, only Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri got into his way. As much as he tried to get around the three, they had him. "Because for your information, lioness! I have been through a lot!" Kion ranted.

Zuri knew she had to calm him down. "Kion, chill," she said.

"No!" Kion boomed towards her, making her take a step back. "These bitches has something against me! But where were they when I turned to the darkness?! Oh that's right! All they care about is themselves and probably didn't had to courage to fight the war!"

"For your information, traitor," another lioness defended the lioness beside her, before either of the three lionesses closed to Kion said anything. She had lighter brown fur then the other character, red eyes, and a blonde nose. "We did fight in the war! Best be glad we haven't reached you, Krayt!"

Kion narrowed his eyes yet angry tears were leaving his eyes. "Don't call me that! I renounced that name! I did when Scar wanted them to die! Atleast, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri had the decency to fight me and help me redeem myself! Where the hell were you?!"

"We didn't reached you!" A different lioness snarled towards him. She had golden fur, blue eyes, and a brown nose, along with a small figure-like crown on her face. "If we had! We would have killed Scar and you! You traitorous rat!!!"

Kion opened his mouth to respond when Kiara took her step beside him. Her eyes filled with absolute rage at them saying such a thing. "Just a minute here," Kiara snapped. "You three need to mind your own business. For he have been through a lot. A lot more then you three ever did! He don't deserve to die!"

Tiifu also surprisingly came to Kion's defense stepping beside Kiara and Kion. "Yeah, and while part of me wanted him to die and would have agreed with you three when he became Scar's heir. Kion always felt like a little brother to me! And if you think you can just judge him as Krayt, than you're mistaken and you three are just blind fools and misfortunes."

Zuri were quick to add to Kion's defense by standing by her best friends. "Also, he's much more then you three. He's royalty and had a birthright from the beginning and kind of carried it out. Unlike you three... hell unlike all of us, he manage to destroy Scar at the end for the Pride Lands. Without him, Scar would've perhaps rule Pride Rock right now and we would have been dead. Now tell us what did you three do?"

"How dare you?!" The lioness demanded, storming up to the princess and raising her claw as the princess gotten into a battle position. "Damn you! Princess! We can easily hurt you!"

Kion stood behind his sister and her friends. _'Kill them!'_ a familiar voice echoed into his head. _'Don't let them smash talk you any longer!'_

The lioness brought it down and Kiara were ready to duck. But yet the blow never came. Kiara would have felt it came. She opened her eyes and saw Kion grabbing the lioness paw. As much as she tried to swirm, Kion grip didn't wavered not at all.

The second and third lioness stormed up to him and tried to pull his paw off of her. "Hey! Let her go!" They both exclaimed at the same time, trying to pulled him off of her.

"I tried to be nice! But you hree tested my patience for the last time!" Not Kion but... an lion name that the golden lion have clamed for the last couple of years... Krayt hissed towards them.

With blinding rage, he lunged towards the lionesses and punched one in the stomach and the other in the chest. He then tackled them onto the ground and bitten into their necks, making them gasp with such pain and hurt.

Adrenaline and fury compelled through him as he thrusted his paw forward towards the lead lioness, knocking a few teeth out. Absolutely dazed and feeling a harsh pain towards her stomach, she felt Krayt jumping towards her and biting at her fur.

"Ahhhhh! Stop!" She pleaded.

Krayt had remember seeing Scar fighting a few lionesses who rejected him and then he forced them... but luckily for this lioness he is not like Scar and rather will torture those who dare to question him.

The lion then send a paw towards her nose and caused her to back up. Krayt then hacked away at her chest and leg and then threw her down with an cracking thud. The other lionesses try to fight, but Krayt grabbed their paws and threw them against the wall.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri have been full of shock. By now, the three manage to recovered from the shock and ran forward. She jumped towards their defense and blocked another blow, along with Tiifu and Zuri taking positions infront of them protectively.

Gasping with shock, Krayt pulled back his paw. "Kiara! What are you doing?!" Kion thundered, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth.

"You can't hurt them!" Kiara blurted out. "Remember, you're trying to break from this trance! If you continues to attack them, the progress you made so far will all be for nothing!"

"Kion, we know you must angry," Zuri said stepping forward and nuzzling against him which surprised Kiara and Tiifu since she never really nuzzle against him... or anyone other then her parents for that matter. "But who cares what those punks say? They don't understand you, like you do."

Kion's eyes grown soft. He bended his ears and his eyes seem to fallen as he realized what he'd just done. "I'm sorry," Kion apologized, retracting his claws and his teeth seems to soften.

Tiifu patted him softly. "Let's go," she states softly like Kiara and Zuri. Kion nodded and went out with Zuri following.

Kiara did help the three of the ones Kion had just beaten up on their paws. "Know this," she snarls. "Next time, you three threaten, mistreat, or make him become like that again, you three will be banish! Do I make myself clear?!" They shallowed and nodded nervously, then she followed her friends and brother out.

* * *

"We have made a decision though it was not anonymous."

The King of the Pride Lands stood over the lion who was once his little boy but now an nearly grown lion who have a lot of pressure on his shoulder and it only gets worst by his condition.

Simba was silent for a moment, having allow the air to past by and hit his mane causing it to flow. Not so strangely enough, the same was for the lion beneath him, basically at his mercy.

"We have decided since you have kill a very serious threat in the Pride Lands," the king beginned after a minute. "You will get a merciful but you will travel out of the Kingdom along with your sister and her Lion Guard to receive therapy at Rafiki's tree far away. Dismissed!"

Kion's eyes lightened. For one thing, he wanted to die but now all he needs is help so he can perhaps be more controlling of the venom called Krayt inside. Another thing is he will have his sister who is no doubt more glad to help him

Kion's trial is complete.

**Kion's Trial**

**A/N**: **I decided to do this one as a oneshot differ to the potential sequel one day like originally. Because honestly, I rather get Kion's Trial out of the way**** because I don't want to waste an entire story on a sequel about his trial. Now good day.**


End file.
